A Phanom of All Worlds
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: "You can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open mind." Full summary inside.
1. strange connection

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom nor do I own Harry Potter. I truly wish I did own Harry Potter and I really wish I owned Danny Phantom but sadly I do not. If I did it would be so much different. Danny Phantom would have more teen angst in it and Harry Potter would again have more teen angst. Yeah I'm teen angst girl!

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open mind." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he is sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as a transfer student. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along the way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back home with them as a new danger rises. SM/DF, HP/GW, RW/HG, RL/NT, SS/OC, TF/CC, JF/DM.

A/N- sorry if this story is kind of stupid. Really I wrote this a couple years ago and this is just me testing out my Dragon program. A little more trouble than it's worth but it does come in handy. If I do get reviews for this story I may continue but if I don't then I don't. I don't really care.

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 1: strange connection

Two small children huddled together trying to escape a few bullies. One was a young girl with black clothing and natural violet colored eyes. The other one was an African-American boy with a red Brae, squeezing a game console tightly in his hands. A person who seemed to be the leader of the bullies came forward. He stared at the two and narrowed his eyes. They became very fearful as he came even closer to them. This boy was only five but he was bigger and meaner than every other kid in the class. There were reasons to fear him. Both looked away just hoping that the others would lose interest in them.

Then all sorts of things happened at once. A scrawny messy haired child with icy blue eyes jumped from the treetops and landed on the believed leader. Because of the size difference he did not injure the boy but he certainly frightened him for a moment. The small raven stepped off him and went to stand by the two other children. The bullies' so-called friends retreated and left him there and the moment he got up he did the same. They would later plan their revenge against the boy making his life miserable as much as possible within the next few years.

The girl with purple eyes step forward and folded her arms as she spoke, "I could beat him without your help if you would have given me the chance."

"Probably," The boy said sarcastically with just a bit of wonder in his voice, "I'm Danny by the way…you're Tucker and Sam right?"

"Yeah!" Sam answered quite surprised that he had used her nickname name, which he preferred, instead of Samantha which her parents called her.

Tucker walked over to Danny and looked him straight in the eyes, "Are you nuts, Dash is going to kill you, what were you thinking, man?"

"I just had to save you," the future hero Amity Park sighed as he turned around to face the other direction, "I always protect my friends."

They seem to age by 10 years in almost an instant. They were now teens. Only a few things have changed since then though. Sam's style had turned rather Gothic. She now wore purple lipstick that nearly matched eyes though the shade was a bit darker and she wore a black tank top with the logo on it that didn't cover her midriff. Tucker still wore his red hat but his game controller had quickly turned to a PDA over the years. He found this form of tech much more enjoyable. The one who had changed the most was the blue eyed boy called Danny. His dark hair had turned snow white and he had glowing green eyes. He was also in a black and white hazmat suit.

The trio was now in a darkroom. Laughter full of malice could be heard as an echo in the room because the sound seemed to bounce off the walls. Danny had taken one step forward, ready to fire at the creature at any moment. The snake man came out of the shadows; he had a cruel smile plastered on his face. There was some doubt that this lipless grin really could be considered a smile though. Danny Phantom tensed up as the creature came even closer. He feared this man, though we didn't know why. The snake man grinned again wider as a stick like object came into his hand. It was 13 ½ inches long.

"If you shall not join me," it hissed. "the girl will go as your punishment."

A green light shot from its tip. It was directed at Sam. Before Danny could even reach her the light hit. She fell to the ground with her eyes still open. Those beautiful violet eyes were empty. Both Danny and a boy nearly 3762 miles away awoke startled by the awful dream.

* * *

><p>Harry bolted straight up from his bed in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Because of this action, Ron jumped out of his own in surprise. He had been a light sleeper lately, ever since he was told that Voldemort had returned. He stared at his best friend for moment with bloodshot eyes. Bloodshot eyes that he had gotten through a few nights of restless sleep.<p>

"Oi, mate, it's late….um…no wait…it's early," Ron yawned as he looked at the clock on the wall. "It's past six… bit early still."

"Sorry," Harry whispered trying to remember the dream that had already faded from his mind. All that was left of the vision was that of Voldemort casting the killing curse on the poor girl as the white haired boy watched with horror stricken eyes. "It was just a vivid nightmare."

"That's probably just because of all the stress you've built up last week," Ron sighed as he fell back onto his bed. "You did just have the hearing with Umbridge yesterday, this was the release."

"You…. You're right," Harry shuddered slightly. "That must be it."

"Well don't worry about it mate," Ron said closing his eyes. "Just get to sleep."

"Okay," and with that said Harry closed his own eyes.

"Besides at what you told me her expression was priceless," Ron laughed. "I'd pay top Galleon to see it."

Now all remnants of the of the dream were gone and with it the importance of it was to. The nightmare was ignored or rather; the prophecy which had yet to be fulfilled was ignored. Harry just fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Little did the two know that expression that they wanted to see from the middle-aged woman was still on her face. Miss Umbridge's lips were set in a sneer and her eyes seemed to be little slits. She thought she had planned this out perfectly and now it was ruined. Get the two Dementors and send them to Little Whinging… that's all it was supposed to take. The Potter boy was to be expelled but because of his headmaster coming to defend him, he wasn't.<p>

It was all Dumbledore's fault. If he hadn't shown up than Harry Potter would have been punished to the full extent of the law. The boy would've been expelled; his wand would've been snapped. All this nonsense about Voldemort's return would have stopped or at least slow down. The ministry of magic would've gotten the better control over the situation but no, Dumbledore just had to come in and save the boy.

'Why'd he have to show up,' she thought to herself bitterly.

Miss Umbridge was one of the only people left in the ministry building. At the time just a few Aurors and ghosts walked the halls. Well actually the ghosts were technically floating but you get the picture. She'd grown bored of her work and now listen the conversations just outside her door. The toad like woman took no real interest in any of it though until three ghosts came down the hall whispering amongst themselves.

Two were young mousy females and the other was a round jolly faced man. Though their hair and complexion held no color you could tell that they once been related. You could see it in their eyes and their nose. You could even see it in the way they help themselves as they floated by. Perhaps these spirits had once been a family. A father and his daughters.

"Oi! Daddy…did you hear about the Halfa?" both of the girls had turned from there own conversation to speak to their father. Their high-pitched voices hurt the pink woman's ears. "Well have you Daddy?"

"No I haven't dears, enlighten me on the subject," he smiled in a fatherly way. "I've heard very little about this though the name sounds vaguely familiar."

"Oh daddy he is an awfully powerful bloke," one of the girls swoon. "He seems to be the most unusual ghost in this world or any other, the one who defeated the evil ghost king."

The man's eyes grew wide, "he defeated the ghost King… Amazing."

The two girls nodded in agreement. The halfa truly was amazing, "oh daddy could we go see him?" The other girl piped up as she flew slightly ahead of her sister and father. "I do wish to meet him, I would love it."

"I'm sorry pumpkin but we know nothing really of this phantom," the man frowned. "We don't even know where this fellow is."

"Oh, but daddy we do," both girls squealed loudly. "He's in Amity Park Michigan, oh please daddy we wish to go."

The man mumbled something under his breath before answering, "I suppose we could ask your mother. Wives always want to go out when they're alive…Why is it that when they're dead all they want to do is stay home and haunt their little house."

The two girls flew off giggling with joy. The father followed behind though not as fast. Once they left Miss Umbridge grinned deviously. 'A new project,' she thought to herself. 'I just might've found something to take my mind off of the Potter brat.' She was likely going to send Aurors after the poor specter.

Unknown to the woman there were a few others who listened in on the ghosts. A little wolf and in a thirty something year old blonde man were hiding in two different rooms waiting for a chance to find out something new about the ministry. Two sides, one bad one good, one dark one light had heard the conversation. Both were likely to tell their Leaders of the strange information. Lupin would talk to Dumbledore, Malfoy would talk to Voldemort, and Miss Umbridge would call a meeting of the top six Aurors.

* * *

><p>Danny looked around his room at midnight with the dream still fresh in his mind. It seems so real that the very thing scared him a great extent. Was Sam really okay? He just had to check. Danny transformed and quickly flew to Sam's house. He was glad to see that she was there. He was even more glad to find that she was sleeping peacefully but there was something that disturbed him. It was because of the specific new power that he had acquired not too long ago.<p>

Over the last three months or so He had acquired two new powers. One of them he called Memory Search which gave him the ability to see all the memories of someone if he were to touch their hand in ghost form or if he would concentrate hard enough he could see one certain memory. It also worked in reverse. While he saw someone else's memories someone else could see his. In all truths he thought it was rather fair trade. The other power he found more of a burden than a gift. It was called Death-rank. This gave Danny the strange ability to see when and how others would die.

The reason that he became even remotely worried was because over Sam's head was 'unknown.' At least it wasn't gone altogether. Only two that he knew of had that. He himself and his worst enemy, Vlad Masters. It simply meant that with their half ghost status they really didn't have a set death date. The listing of unknown was still new to him though. What did it mean? He tried to pay no mind to this oddity, even with the dream tugging at the back of his mind but it took root in the subconscious. His conscious mind thought otherwise though. Perhaps an unknown death date was a good thing and the dream was just the result of the pizza he had eaten just before falling asleep.

After becoming completely sure that Sam was safe Danny flew home and got back into bed. What was there to worry about? Only ghost came after him and this guy seemed much worse. This man was no ghost…. Therefore it was more likely that this had merely been a dream and nothing more.

* * *

><p>"I have gathered all six of you here that combats a new evil that has been discovered, a new creature called a halfa… It could be a threat to us all," Ms. Umbridge explained. "Do you understand your mission Mandel, Tonks, Wrinkle, Magichart, Malik, and Shacklebolt?"<p>

"Yes," all of them answered.

She smiled at them sickly sweet, "good! Then you will be leaving for Amity Park Michigan by tomorrow… It will give you some time to prepare. Who knows what this creature is capable of?"

Ms. Umbridge walked into her office and sat at her desk. She's going to catch it…that she vowed…and it would work for her. Maybe if it was truly powerful she would use it as a personal bodyguard or a weapon of some kind. Yes…no country would ever mess with their military if it truly was as powerful as they made it seem. Ms. Umbridge would make the young creature an offer it couldn't refuse.

Meanwhile in Grimmauld place Lupin spoke calmly to Albus Dumbledore about the strange ghost. He too had heard of the halfa though only by rumors. He ordered Remus to go to the city where the young ghosts had first appeared. Lupin had agreed. He bought a house only spending a few Galleons and told Albus that he would report back if he got a good lead.

* * *

><p>An- so what did you think the story? Was it any good? Should I continue? I am really curious about it so please tell me. Please review if you like the story.


	2. Over the moon

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom in anyway shape or form. Sam and Ginny do though…in every way shape or form (pervy smile). Yeah I really wish I did own them but buying the rights to them would be far to much trouble and not to mention expensive…..today's my birthday….anyone want to buy me the rights? No? Meanies.

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open minded." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as transfer students. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back with them as a new danger rises.

A/N- well as I said its my birthday…of course by the time I post this it might be the day after my birthday…but you get the picture. Anyways….I got the best present ever today! 13 reviews, 21 alerts, and 12 favs! that's like the most I've every ever gotten on a single chapter! Oh and to answer Random Flyers questions…yes the date and reason is above their head…but it can change…that's why Danny is worried about Sam now….the death date was probably a long ways away before and of old age….and now it's unknown…wouldn't that worry you a bit? Anyways…I love you all and hope that you continue to be such great readers! I'll keep writing so long as you keep reviewing. That seems like a fair trade off…so….review, review, review!

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 2: Over the moon

Remus had bought a rather large house when he had come to Amity Park…it was practically a mansion for nearly nothing at all. That actually surprised him. Why had the house prices been so low? The house itself seemed fine, the neighborhood was safe looking so why in the world would such a nice looking town have such cheap real-estate? Even the agents had suggested that he just move someplace else. Was the town really that bad?

Lupin didn't dwell on that thought for long as he carried his things from the moving van to his new home. His meager positions just barely filled the rooms. Perhaps he should have gotten a smaller house. As he was moving into the front yard his eyes were drawn over to a black haired girl whom had been watching him from her window for most of his unloading of his things. He looked over at her smiling warmly as he waved to her with his free hand. Her eyes grew wide and she closed the blinds quickly.

Days passed and on the third day that Remus had lived in the town he was finally settled comfortably into the house. He took slight interest in the girl next door. She was rather unusual. Not by wizarding standards really….she would fit right in with some of the students at Hogwarts. No….it was that the this girl was strange for a muggle. He observed her family closely and found that they really clashed on many things. They seemed rather cheery while their daughter was a classic Slytherin. Remus tried not to notice but it was hard. He could feel a weak power emanating from her. It wasn't strong really…but the fact that it was there at all unsettled him. It felt like it was oppressed. Like someone had tried to lock it away. This was certainly something that he was going to be discussing with Dumbledore when he reported to him.

There were other things that he observed. Two boys often stopped by during the day. An African American boy with a red hat and black haired boy who looked vaguely familiar. Normally he wouldn't have paid much mind to this…but there was just something about the trio that grabbed his interest. The black haired boy peaked his interest the most. He was so sure he had seen him before but he couldn't quite place it. The Boy was a muggle so it wasn't likely that he had seen him anywhere important. Remus shook his head and laughed as he stepped off the porch into his new house. He was going crazy. He had never seen the boy in his life. He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>Danny sneezed lightly as he walked through the streets of Amity Park looking for Sam's house. 'Was someone talking about him,' he thought jokingly to himself as he continued to walk. He chuckled at the very idea. Who would want to take about Danny Fenton? As he played with the idea in his head he stumbled the rest of the way to the large mansion home to the Manson's. Danny tripped as he made his way to the front door but quickly picked himself up blushing as he did so.<p>

He walked over and rang the bell. After waiting a few minutes someone finally came and answered the door. Sam smiled warmly as she saw him and dragged him inside. As they walked Danny's movements were careful and slightly unsure. Sam was curious about this but didn't ask.

As they got closer to her room they passed a new bit of furniture, an end table holding a vase, that had just been added that morning. Sam's parents had gotten it from Indian or someplace equally far off for quite a large some. It wasn't unlike them. Danny walked right into it as though he didn't even see it. Now…if the he had phased through it Sam wouldn't had mind. She probably wouldn't have even noticed….but no….he didn't phase through it. The boy just walked right into it and fell as he did so. He looked surprised for a moment as he stared in front of himself with wide eyes.

Sam knelt down beside him and sighed as she got a good look at his eyes. Tucker had come out into the hallway to see what had happen, "Hey….why is Danny on the floor?"

His eyebrows knitted together in concern and Sam smirked, "Mr. Genius here forgot to put his contacts in this morning…correct?"

Danny blushed, "Maybe…"

"I see….dude you really need to just start wearing your glasses again," He said not really caring one way or the other. "You almost walked into the girl's bathroom at the mall last week when you forgot to put your lenses in."

Danny rolled his slightly unfocused eyes and stood up. Sam forced something into his hands, "What….did you just give me?"

She tapped the thing in his hands, "This is a box of contacts…you've shown up here ten times without them so I decided to just buy some for when you come over…"

"Really…?" The boy looked a bit skeptically at her. "You know that wasn't really necessary…I mean….I know my way here by heart…. Can 'hear' cars just find….and well….my vision goes twenty/twenty when I'm in my ghost form….I'm just fine without them."

"Says the boy who ran right into a table."

He winced at that and smiled sheepishly, "Good point…"

They went back into her room and sat down on the couch. Sam walked over to the window and peaked out. Tucker smirked, "Looking at the new neighbor?"

Her eyes sparkled strangely as she turned to looked at him, "Yeah! And I can't wait to meet him."

"Wow…who are you and what have you done with the real Sam Manson?" Danny laughed. "You never want to meet the neighbors!"

"Well this guy's different….they were moving the coolest things into the house!"

"Oh really…like what?"

Sam walked back to the couch and sat down next to Danny, "Creepy paintings, antiques, black clothing, and all sorts of Gothic things!…finally a guy with good taste."

Tucker leaned, "Aren't you scared that your parents are going to scare him away?"

"You're right…." She groaned. "They'll run him out quicker then you can say 'Ghost Town!'"

"Chill Sam…we could just go over to the mans house and tell your parents that we were the ones to greet him."

Danny had been the one to suggest this and Sam was ecstatic, "Danny that's a great idea! I could just kiss you!"

"What's stopping you," Tucker said smirking deviously. The two teens blushed heavily at what he had said and after a moment they played it off as one of the stupid jokes he always used.

* * *

><p>All three of them visited the house next door after that. Once they reached the house the trio were to nervous to ring the bell. In the end Danny just knocked. The man that answered was a thirty-five year old British male. He had dark hair and a thin mustache. A look of surprise crossed his face as he saw the three young teens.<p>

Sam saw this and launched into her explanation, "I'm your next door neighbor Samantha Manson…these are my friends Danny and Tucker."

"Ah yes…I do believe I've seen you around," He sighed. "I'm Remus Lupin….please come in."

The house was unusually furnished as the three had suspected. The large home however seemed a bit to big for one person. The trio wasn't sure what to make of that fact. Eventually they stopped at what appeared to be a sitting room. It was a bit drearily.

They sat down and Remus offered them tea but they declined. He however got a cup of his own. They did take the biscuits he offered though. Lupin let his thoughts drift for a moment and he realized something. This could be easier then he thought it would be. All he had to do was ask and maybe…just maybe they would be able to answer. How was he suppose to ask though? Should he be straight forward or just talk with the teens and see where the conversation led. Perhaps it was best to just ask about something that may lead to the halfa rather then asking about him directly. Several had mentioned a ghost called Danny Phantom in the town. Who else would know more then another ghost. He released a deep sigh. It was better just to get it over with and just ask.

"Have either of you perhaps heard of a ghost called Phantom?" Remus asked nonchalantly while looking at the tea in front of him. "I need to ask him a few questions but I neither know what he looks like or where to find him."

Danny nearly choked on the food he was eating. After he had calmed himself he spoke in a defensive tone, "And what do you need him for?"

Tucker rolled his eyes at his quick to judge from, "What I think Danny is trying to say…poorly I might add…well...no one usually comes after that ghost unless they want to attack them…so what exactly…do you want with him? Are you a ghost hunter?"

"What? Oh no no no…I just want to ask him a few questions about another ghost that I've heard of…"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Tucker asked skeptically.

"There's no real way to tell I suppose….trust is needed….I give you my word though…I don't intend to harm him."

A few minutes passed and it didn't look like anyone was going to talk. It was Sam whom broke the silence, " Danny Phantom's a good guy….if you were to even think of hurting him karma would get you."

Lupin smirked, "As it should…does this mean you're willing to tell me….at least some of the things you know?"

She didn't answer for a moment. Sam looked from Tucker to Danny as if asking for approval. They both nodded, "Well Phantom has snow white hair, and bright emerald green eyes, he's a little pale but it suits him, and he has the most amazing smile and…."

"Sam!" Danny questioned with wide almost horrified green eyes. Hadn't his eyes been blue? Lupin shook his head. Eyes didn't just change like that. They must have always been green…but now he was even more sure that he had seen the youth before. The deep blush on the teen's cheeks told Lupin that the boy was embarrassment but he didn't know why exactly.

She blushed and leaned back in her chair farther, "And I think I have to stop talking now."

Tucker laughed and Danny sunk into his own seat as if trying to hide, "Me thinks you duth protest to much!"

Lupin was a bit surprised to hear that the ghost boy wasn't transparent but he kept that to himself. He spoke again, "Do any of you have the slightest idea as to where the young ghost might be?"

All three looked at each other not sure what to say. Danny slowly opened his mouth and closed it as though wondering whether it would be a good idea on telling the kind middle aged man. Finally he made up his mind and looked Lupin straight in the eyes. "Phantom…..well…he doesn't haunt one place for long…but he does have a pattern…and he does have his favorite haunts…you might just find him in New Life Park this evening….but only this evening….understood? Around sunset tonight…."

"Ah yes I see…." Lupin looked a bit worried for a moment before nodding. "I suppose that will have to do…."

The trio didn't stay much longer after that but as they were leaving Sam stayed behind a few seconds more and looked at Lupin, "Don't hurt him….he may be a real character sometimes but he's a good guy…he's a hero…so please try to keep that in mind." and with that said she left. Lupin drank his Wolf bane potion and waited. The full moon always came around on the worst nights possible.

* * *

><p>Lupin walked the streets as the sun started to set slowly. It worried him to be out so late on the night of the full moon but it had to be done. He soon made his way to the park gates and passed through without stopping. Remus could see a slight silhouette of a young fit teen in the distance. It was sitting cross legged in the air. As he approached Lupin found that the figure was indeed colorful as the three had said.<p>

Yes he was pale but he still held color, and his hair was white. The only thing he couldn't see was the ghost's eyes. They were closed as though he were sleeping. But that was impossible. Ghost didn't sleep. Did they? Know that no one was around he started to call out to him.

"Ghost….ghost? What are you doing?" there was no answer. The boy didn't even open his eyes.

"Ghost boy?" Nothing.

"Danny Phantom?" again….no reply.

Lupin…though rare….became annoyed. Was he being ignored by the ghost before him or was Phantom in deep thought? He sighed and picked up a small round pebble. If he threw it the rock it would pass harmlessly through him…it could however gain the young ghosts attention. He tossed it at the ghost boys shoulder. It didn't phase through as he thought it would. Danny's eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. He blinked a few times before staring up at Lupin.

"Who are you?" he asked already know the answer.

"Remus Lupin at your service…sorry about that but umm…what were you doing?"

Danny yawned, "Oh? I guess I just dozed off a bit." He sat cross legged again and started to float.

"Ghost sleep?"

"I do….don't know if others do though….maybe I guess…"

"Unusual," Lupin shook his head and looked to the setting sun. He didn't have much time. "Could I talk to you?"

"Sure I guess….about?"

"You know about most of the ghost in this town…correct?" Danny nodded. "Well…could you help me fine one specific one?"

Danny sighed and laid down in the air, "Do you have a name…if so then I can help."

"A name…no….a title…yes."

"Then fire away….I'll see if I can help," He closed his eyes.

"He's called a halfa I believe…." Remus answered. "I have a warning for him."

Danny fell from his spot in the air and hit the ground hard. Had heard that right? Was he talking about himself or the other two? Was Vlad in trouble? Was Dani in danger? The heart that usually stopped while in his ghost form threatened to burst from his chest. Danny never liked being called halfa. It usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

He licked his lips to moisten them and flew up into the air again, "Do….do you know any other facts?"

"Well…from what I've heard….he also defeated the Ghost King."

Danny sighed heavily and lowered himself down to the ground, "I suppose that's me then….I'm the halfa you're looking for."

"Really…?" Lupin raised an eyebrow at that. How could something be so easy? He was left speechless for a moment but then he remembered that he had a mission to complete. He sighed, "You have….people coming after you…." Remus was trying to hurry the conversation along as he stared at the sun that was so close to the ground. It was only minutes before the sun would be gone and replaced by the moon. "You…you….*sigh* there is a place you have to go….a place to escape to…in London."

He looked at him as though he were crazy, "I can't do that…I have to stay here!"

"Why? You're a ghost….what possible reason could you have?"

Danny paused and then smirked. This man knew the title of Halfa but he didn't know what the were? "You really don't know what a halfa is do you?"

"Well no….but I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to go," Lupin mumbled even more annoyed. "Powerful people…very powerful people have been sent after you and there's a place for you to hide, it's called the Order of the Phoenix. If I were you I would go…."

"If you knew what a Halfa actually was then you'd know why I can't come," He smirked flying over to a tree branch to sit down.

"Then enlighten me," Lupin whispered trying to sound calm as he stared at the sun that looked like it was merely inches from dropping out of view, "I might even tell you a bit about myself."

Danny looked at the man before him. Could he really trust him? The man seemed honest enough but one could never be sure. Perhaps if he were to look at Lupin's death….you could tell a lot about a person from what they were going to die from. Danny looked Remus straight in the eye before closing them tightly. He activated Death range and his eyes opened again.

Danny's eyes saddened as he saw what was above Lupin's head. Two years….just two years…that's all this man had. It seemed depressing but a certain time ghost prevented him from directly telling the person. Perhaps He could trying to stop it later but for now his hands were tied. What was strange about Lupin's death was the cause though. 'On the light side of a dark war, caught off guard by a killing curse from the back.' Well at least he wasn't evil if he was on the good side of a war like that. But what in God's name was a killing curse? Danny would have to ask Sam later. She usually knew about these sorts of things.

He closed his eyes and turned off the death range once again, "A Halfa is a thing with ghost powers…without being a ghost…"

Lupin's brow knitted together, "I don't understand what you mean….I don't follow."

"A halfa is….someone who has ghost powers who…" Danny sighed and jumped from the tree branch. He stood there with both feet on the ground as he transformed into his human self. "…Is a human."

The man gaped at him with wide eyes. Was that even possible? Was it! This boy before him was the same boy that he had seen only hours before with his two friends. He had seemed so normal at the time. This however made things a whole lot easier. At least he knew why Danny couldn't go. Lupin would find a way around it later.

"Interesting," he whispered. "Very interesting."

"Is that all you have to say?" Danny said rather put off by Lupin's curious look. "I'm a freak of nature and all you have to say is…interesting!"

"You are strange but not a freak of nature," Lupin looked up and saw that the sun was nearly gone. The moon was rising, "Now to make good on my side of the deal…."

He circled around a tree carefully watching the moon make it's way into the sky. Lupin thought it would be best that the young man not see him transform. The image just might scar him. So as the man rounded the tree he turned. Hands became paws, a tail grew and his ears lengthened. He came out from behind the tree not a man but a wolf. He was glad that he had taken the potion. At least he would have his wits. Speaking would be impossible without it.

"No….you are not a freak…but perhaps I am…." Moony sighed. "Because of a little incident from when I was a kid this happened. My friends gave the nicknamed Moony to me."

"Moony?" The boy laughed.

"Oh and you think Danny Phantom is any better?" Lupin said as he seemed to raise his eyebrow if that's even possible for a wolf. "But back to the matter at hand…you have to go to the order for protection….I'll work around all the holes."

"And how do intend to do that?"

"I'll take a trip back home…and our leader should be able to help," Moony smiled as he left the park, "I'll be back and lets say…two days? Stay out of trouble."

Danny paused for a moment, "Fine…but only him….no one else can know my secret without me giving the okay."

Both of them went home after that. Lupin ran quicker then usual. He would apparate out to London I the morning. For now he would have to sleep, outside yes….but still sleep. How do you think it would look if a giant wolf used keys to unlock a door in the suburbs? Lupin thought over the day's events as he drifted to sleep. He hoped that the others had not yet found a lead. Even if there were double agents in the group it would be difficult to fix.

* * *

><p>(a bit of pointless humor that I had to add)<p>

"This ones pretty normal," Tonks said looking at the yelling ghost in a cage. "Just a bit obsessed with boxes but nothing other then that, how about you Kingsley? You have any luck?"

"Can't exactly talk right now…I'm dodging flying meat products!" Kingsley yelled. "No! no….no! not ham burger meat! no….eww….Some got all over my robes…."

"Sheesh grump!" Tonks mumbled. "Mandel?"

"So cold so very cold…." The man moaned. "ah choo!"

"Wrinkle?"

"Hello this is William Wrinkle, I'm being attacked by a giant man eating plant right now please leave a message," He sneered. "God why did it have to be a plant…I didn't even know they had ghost! Merlin help me…if you do I swear I'll be nicer to my wife's roses!"

"Magichart…?"

"Nothing yet….but I think I might be in love with you Nymphadora Tonks! Will you marry me!" Wrinkled sighed as he stared at Tonks strangely. "This melody is so nice….it should be our song."

That was the last straw. First they had to leave on such short notice then she got stuck with an all male team. Don't get her wrong. Tonks didn't mind Kingsley whatsoever. The two of them were good friends…but a woman needed her privacy once in a while. And now all the ghost they had captured seemed useless. "Does anyone have a ghost that can help us!"

"I think I might!" Malik called from the back. Tonks became curious and walked over to see who the young Auror had. It was a strange creature. It glowed in a ghostly way but it looked like a machine. "He's some kind of hunter, a ghost who hunts ghost…it's strange really…I think he said his name was Sulker or something."

"Do you think he knows the one we're looking for?" Tonks asked almost excited.

The ghost sneered at them annoyed that he had been imprisoned. "Why should I help you whelps! You've come to our town uninvited and captured us."

"Now wait just a moment…at least hear us out….we really need some information about a…umm…oh yes…about a Halfa and then need to capture him….we'll leave all of you alone after that." Malik said truthfully.

All the ghost in the room went silent for a moment as Sulker spoke, "Normally….I wouldn't give you a drop of information…but if it's used to get rid of that pest….then my lips wont stay sealed. He haunts the parks when the sun sets…do check there before anywhere else….and if you wish….take him…and never bring him back….and his friends….be sure to take them as well."

Miles away Tucker was laying down in his bed reading a rather strange book called the 'Magic of Technology' and Sam was getting ready to speak with her mother.

* * *

><p>(Sam's house)<p>

Sam walked the halls of her home slowly in search of one or perhaps both of her parents. After a few minutes of the search she recalled that her father had said something about going out and working on an important project. Her mother however was definitely home. That she was sure of. Sam finally found the woman in a small room in the west wing of the house going through some papers that she had taken from a nearby safe in the wall. Sam was never permitted to touch said files. Her parents never allowed it.

Sam approached slowly unsure of the odd atmosphere in the air. It seemed scary in a way. Like her mother was….different or at least acting differently.

Sam walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. That was the first time that the woman actually notice that her daughter had entered the room, "Oh Samantha…hello…I didn't see you…"

"Yeah…right….umm…what are you doing?"

Her eyes went wide for a moment before answering somewhat calmly, "I'm…looking through some papers….that's all."

"Oh…well…ok…" Sam muttered not at all sure what to say beyond that. She shook her head and spoke again. "Hey mom….you know that man who just moved in…?"

The mother had been putting something away as her daughter had said that. She stiffened instantly, "Yes…I've heard about him."

"And you haven't welcomed him into town yet have you….?"

"No…no neither your father nor I have actually spoken to him…"

"Well…you don't have anymore….welcome him I mean….me, Tucker, and Danny talked to him just this afterno…."Sam started.

Her mother whirled around and looked her straight in the eyes. "You did what!"

Sam stepped back in surprise, "I…talked to our new neighbor…is there a problem with that?"

"Yes there's a problem with that! You actually talked to that freak! I barely tolerate you associating with that Fenton boy….I truly don't want you to be speaking with someone worse then him!" she was glaring at nothing as she got ready to storm out. Mrs. Manson shoved the papers into the safe messily and shut it hard. She walked from the room angry. "You…that neighbor…just…you are not to go over there again! Am I clear? Not again…"

As she left the safe door slowly opened because of it being closed incorrectly. Sam couldn't help but take a small peek in side. A single file in there was going to change her life forever.

* * *

><p>AN- Well that's chapter to hope you liked not then sorry. If you were wondering which ghost were found by the Aurors then it was these in this order (The Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Klemper, Undergrowth, Ember, and Sulker *duh*) Please review this chapter. And I'm doing advertising for another story. It's called Lions and Snakes and it's a harry potter story….its marked under Snape and Harry but its not romance I swear….they are just two characters that are important in the story. So please go check it out and maybe comment on the chapters. I'd love that. Thanks!


	3. three bottles of what on the wall?

Disclaimer: I don't own the cool Danny phantom cartoon or the books and movies of Harry potter. Wouldn't it be cool if I did though?

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open minded." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as transfer students. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back with them as a new danger rises.

AN- I was shocked when I decided to take a look at this story again. Honestly I was. 19 reviews, 50 alerts, 25 favs, 2147 views! I took one look at that and I gasped! I wasn't paying enough attention and I let this happen. Sorry readers!

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 3: Three bottles of what on the wall?

Dumbledore sat patiently in his office as he waiting for one of his most trusted associates to come through the floo. The young wolf had flown back to London and said he would be coming through using the Leaky Caldrons fireplace.

It hadn't been that long sense the last update he had given but just recently the man had called. His voice had been excited but restrained. Remus had told him that he had already found the Halfa. In such a short amount of time? It seemed almost absurd and highly unlikely but then again Dumbledore was sure had assigned the right man for the job. If anyone could find someone or something so quickly it would have to be Remus Lupin.

A green flame shot up in the fireplace and a skinny almost sickly looking man exited from it. His tired eyes spoke of tiring nights but there was a bit of a spark in them that the older man hadn't seen for a long time. The young man took a seat before Dumbledore and smiled warmly. He was offered a lemon drop as he often was and he declined.

Remus sat up straighter and he began to speak. With each word spoken something unexpected happened. Dumbledore's eyes became wider and wider. The older man had seen and heard many things in his life and it took a lot to surprise him. These bits of information certainly had surprised him. A human ghost boy? He had never heard of such a thing. The name of the boy however was quite familiar. Fenton….it had been so long sense he had heard the name but where he had heard it he couldn't quite remember.

He leaned into his desk heavily for a moment as he set elbows down upon it. His hand folder themselves and he just stared at nothing with deep thought shown through his clearly furrowed brow. Remus finished a few moments later with a question. This was a muggle boy or so he seemed to be. A muggle was not to be allowed into the magical world under most circumstances. Only when family was involved. Several minutes of silence passed between the two.

A low and old sigh broke the silence as Dumbledore stood up slowly and grabbed something from a shelve not to far from his desk. He sat back down and set three bottles on the table. Each bottle was filled to the brim with something that not even the best chemist or potion master could name without knowing before hand. The liquid looked like it was lighter then air and it shimmered in the weakest of light that shined on it. Each bottle held something of similar but the colored varied. One was a metallic green, another was a deep crimson red, and the last was a beautiful shade of blue.

The young wolf's hand reached out to touch one of the bottles but he drew it back quickly, "What's in them?"

The old professor sighed almost sadly at the question, "At times parents of muggleborn or muggleborn themselves don't want what they've been given. I've been asked more then once to remove it. The process is harmless and nearly painless…but I feel…sorry for those whom lose their magic entirely…it's worse then when we snap their wands."

"Wait…wait….so this is…?" Lupin's eyes grew wide as he looked the bottles content.

"Correct my dear friend…this is pure magic….if given to someone it should be potent enough to transfer and absorb itself into the individuals body." Dumbledore carefully handed all three to the man. "It should take care of our problem."

Remus blinked a few times, "Why are you giving me all of them? There's only one child."

The man's eyes twinkled, "One child yes…but perhaps others who wish to follow."

Lupin left not long after that with confusion in his expression. Perhaps others wished to follow? What was that suppose to mean? The young wolf shrugged it off and went back through the floo. Dumbledore was rarely wrong so maybe there was something to what he had said. The man made it back to the leaky caldron and went straight to his room. He fell a sleep the moment his head hit the pillow…and that didn't really bother him. He needed to catch a flight back to America in the morning.

* * *

><p>(Park…the sun is setting slowly)<p>

Sam sat there on the bench in the park, looking at the papers for the tenth time that day. She had been looking at them sense the night before when she had found them.

One part of her wanted to cheer, another part of her wanted to cry and scream at her parents for not telling her about it, and then there was a little part of her…an oppressed part of her…who wanted to call Danny on her cell phone…who 'had' called Danny…and wanted him to come and hold her while they talked about what they should do about what she had found out.

She shook her head at the thought. It was no time to go off and fantasize about strange things especially when it was about something as mushy as a potential love interest. Her eyes grew wide and she blushed heavily as she quickly hid her face in her hands. 'Danny Fenton is not my love interest,' she told herself sternly. 'He is my best friend…not my boyfriend!' Small tears of pure frustration streamed passed her eyelids as she shut them tightly.

A yell of hello from the a few yards away interrupted her mental rant. A sheepish looking Danny approached and Tucker followed closely behind. They only stared for a moment before both boys eye's grew wide. Was Sam….Sam Mansion…the vegetarian, ghost fighting, kickass Goth girl….actually crying?

The two rushed over to her and started to fuss. She swatted their hands away and told them that she was fine. She got up from seat and threw the open file on the ground nearly the two. Old documents stared back at them and after a while Danny's eyes grew wide. He walked over to the papers and started to look them over slowly.

After a few seemingly silent minutes She finally spoke up, "Yeah….they're exactly what they look like….I found them in the family safe…."

"So the Manson….they…" Danny wasn't even sure how he was even going to say it. "Well they…."

"They aren't even related to me…yeah…" Sam finished the sentence listlessly. A twinge of uncertainty was in her voice with that there was also a bit of curiosity. "Adoption papers kinda prove that…."

Tucker peeked at the old documents. The date of birth of the child was listed…halloween….it was definitely Sam's birthday. The place of birth however was all wrong. London, England? Her parents had told her that she had been born try in Amity Park after a trip to Europe they had taken. Looking at these paper's now proved that it had obviously been a lie.

"So….what now….?" The comment was made in a park so quiet that a pin could be heard as it dropped…even by the hearing impaired.

"Don't know….I honestly don't know…." Her comment was just barely above a whisper. Normally Sam could handle any type of change but even this was a bit unnerving for her…"I might have a different family somewhere…one that might be a bit more like me…I kinda wanna go and try to find them…to maybe see if…."

A slightly chilled hand set itself upon her should and somehow it caused a warm feeling to spread through her, "I know what you're talking about….and just know this Sam….me and Tuck are with you 100%….we'll help you find them…"

Danny sighed and a ring of light surrounded him as he transformed into his usual halfa form, "Now….if you want we could probably get your mind off of this for a bit…there doesn't seem to be any ghost around (I wonder why…? J)…lets go and fly around for a bit."

Sam smiled warmly at him and that's where everything started to go wrong. Bursts of red light started flying around everywhere and one few directly at Sam…Danny didn't think…he just rushed over and was hit moments later by it. His body went rigid and he fell back as several strangely dressed people rushed over. A pink haired woman grabbed the unconscious form of Danny and threw him over her shoulder…she and most of the others were gone within moments…in a blink of an eye. Only Shacklebolt remained. Tucker then found himself standing there….at wand point. Sam eyed the stick with confusion while Tucker just looked at the weapons coldest.

"Sorry to do this but…." Shacklebolt spoke with a deep and sure tone, "…my job requires me to wipe your memories if you see us…Page 479 paragraph 9 subsection G specifically…I do apologize again…"

Tucker carefully pushed the wand away with his hand and spoke with just as much certainty, "Auror? Britain Aurors judging by the accent….page 479 paragraph 9 subsection G of the England Auror handbook?" He thought for a moment and spoke clearly. "If seen by anyone without magic whom is not a Squib or connected to a magical being or squib while carrying out the law or apprending a fugitive you are to wipe their memory on sight….correct?"

Shacklebolt lowered his arm and his wand with it nodding in understanding…the boy knew the rule and the terms well…he couldn't be a normal muggle…he started to turn himself as though getting ready to apparate and just before he did so he spoke. "Wizard?"

"No…squib." The man was gone moments later. Sam stared from where he had been to Tuck and back again.

"Tucker?" the voice was small and confused…not at all what it was suppose to be.

"Don't worry Sam….I'll explain everything…absolutely everything…."

* * *

><p>AN- Ha….bet you thought something else was going to be written in that file…so sorry but no…anyways….where will they Danny? Tucks a squib? Who are Sam's real parents? Are they someone we know well? If you wanna find out you must comment. I won't post until this chapter has a least nine comments…ten would be nice though.


	4. Into the ministry and out of reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form.

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open minded." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as transfer students. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back with them as a new danger rises.

A/N- 30 review, 3114 views, 32 favorites, and 57 alerts. I am a very happy camper right now!

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 4: Into the ministry and out of reality

(unknown)

Danny's eyes opened groggily as he slowly gained back his conscious mind. The first thing he noticed as he did so was that he was chained to a wall and blinded by a cloth covering his eyes. Another cloth gagged him. The chains glowed softly and seemed to be the only light source in the room. He was still in his halfa form and although he seemed relatively okay, he felt weak. The weakness started at his wrists and ankles where the cuffs kept him attached to the wall and the weak feeling just seemed to spread through him from there. He tried to pull free but the struggle didn't have enough power behind it to work.

After a few minutes he stopped, panting heavily from the physical exertion. He let himself slump forward as much as the chains allowed and he let his mind wonder a bit. He wasn't exactly going anywhere so he might as well think. Maybe if he did that we would be able to get out of his current predicament. He was a bit panicked at first...not seeing anything. It reminded Danny of a time when he was young...nine years old or so...and had been in town with his family.

It had been a time when he still wore his glasses rather then contacts. The crowds were large that day and he had been separated from Jazz and the others. If that wasn't scary enough for a child so young the next thing made it worse. He walked through the crowds and bumped into a rather large child and his group of friends. His tripped backwards and his glasses fell to the ground. As he grabbed for the spectacles white sneakers stomped on them. He just stared at the blurred form for a moment. The colors were no more then unsightly smears to him in his near blind state but the mix of red, white, and blue along with the blond was very familiar to him. Danny paled as he realized who it was.

"Well if it isn't little four-eyed Fenturd..." The voice was a bit rough for children of his own age and each word dripped from his mouth like the venom of a snake. The slight lisp that could be heard barely took away from that, "Did I break your wittle pair of glasses? Oh I'm so sorry!"

By the mocking tone he used it didn't take a genius to figure out that he wasn't. Our young hero sneered up at him as he gather the broken pieces of glass and metal into his hands, "Oh just shut up Dash...your one to talk...with a mouth full of metal your no better." The moment he said those words he regretted it. People who made fun of Dash's braces were as good as dead. Few rarely did because of the boys massive size but there was always one idiot who slipped up. Danny was that idiot. That near blind and helpless idiot.

"What did you say Fenton!" The boy lifted him from the ground and smacked him harshly into the wall. Dash had always been big for his age...strong to...strong enough to where he could do this little task as though it took no energy at all. "Answer me!"

As though possessed by some fictional character from a movie (that he really shouldn't have been watching in the first place because it was PG 13) he glared heavily at Dash with unfocused eyes and smirked. It was one of those moments where he was gonna stand up for himself and hopefully gain the respect of his bully. You know...the moment that they have in almost every movie and TV show, "You heard what I said...and Dash...just to let you know...I'm not scared of you..."

"Oh you're so dead Fenton..." Sad thing is...what works out on the big screen doesn't always work out in real life. "Kwan come help me with this."

You know how they say if you cant see that you feel everything in a stronger way. Well Danny found out about that the hard way that day. With his eyes shut tightly and already blind without his glasses each blow he relieved sent a shock wave of pain through him. The only reason they stopped ten minutes later was because Sam and Tucker had come rushing by with their parents only a little ways away. The adults didn't see what was going on but all it would take is one shout from their child to get them looking. Sam grabbed his broken glasses and the three of them looked for his Parents. In the end Danny was okay. No more then a bruise here and there but a lingering sense of fear was noticeable. He wasn't terrified of the blond boy but he certainly wasn't going to mess with him any longer. That was the first step Danny took in trying to blend into the crowd. He wouldn't stand apart from that metaphorical crowd until five years later.

The funny thing is it wasn't even the boy himself that set Danny on edge after that incident. It was the helpless feeling he had when Dash starting wailing on him. Even if he would have gotten away from the two he wouldn't have made it far. In those ten minutes Danny was helpless, useless,...and blind.

This one situation was so much like that. No...it was worse then that. At least last time he had been able to see blurs. This time around he could see nothing at all past the cloth over his eyes other then the soft glow from the metal around his wrists and ankles. Danny would be lying if he told you he wasn't at least a bit unnerved if not scared by the situation. Even the hero is allow to be scared once in a while so long as he still does the right thing.

His head snapped up as a nearby door opened noisily. Foot steps approached him and the cloth covering his eyes was ripped from his face without warning. He came face to face with a toad like woman in pink. She looked smug as she saw Danny's slightly fearful look. She stepped away and observed him for a moment. Her eyes traveled up and down him as though sizing him up and finally she slowly removed the gag.

"Where am I! Who are you!" the words left his mouth so quickly that even he wasn't sure she had understood him.

The woman didn't answer for a moment but soon an eerie looking smile graced her lips, "Your in a holding cell in the GLCF or the Ghost Learning and Containment Facility...a low funded...but as of now a useful department in the Ministry of Magic...as for who I am...I'm Dolores Jane Umbridge...Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic and future Professor at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry...now...i would like to ask a few questions of my own..."

* * *

><p>(Tucker's home)<p>

Its a rather long walk from the park to Tuck's home. Its about seven miles or so. Walking that distance would bother some and walking that distance in silence would drive some people insane especially after seeing their best friend kidnapped. Once they made it to the front door Tucker stopped Sam from touching the handle. She glared halfheartedly at him when her hand was slapped away. She was about to snap at him but he stopped her.

"Listen...Sam we don't start...i already know what you're probably gonna say. You wanna know whats going on...well I'm gonna tell you whats going on...but first you're gonna get to see a bit of proof to back it up...you may be open and all that but even you will find this a bit far fetched without it...so come on, follow me, and be as quiet as you can," He opened the door slowly and quietly while looking around...and once he didn't see anyone in his immediate sight he spoke up. "Mom, dad...I'm home home!"

His mother answered from the living room, "I'm in here straightening things up."

"Okay..." Tucker put his finger to his lips while looking at Sam and the two of them entered the room. Sam's eyes went wide. For right there in the middle of the room stood Tucker's mother. Her back was to them as she moved her hand carefully. A wand was in it and the tip was glowing a soft yellow as things flew across the room into the right places.

Sam couldn't help but yell out in surprise at what she saw, "Mrs. Foley!"

Tucker's mother dropped her wand and a vase she had been moving fell to the floor, breaking in the process. She swung around with wide eyes as she stared at Sam, "Oh...Sam...i had no idea Tucker was bringing you home today...I just assumed...he would at least tell me on the way in..." She eyed her son with a bit of annoyance. "He usually does when he knows his father and I are in the house..."

"Well...today's kinda different from all those other days...you see...well..." he trailed off unsure of how to say it. "Today...in the park...well...Sam and I saw something and...and...*sigh* we have to tell Sam now...Remember how I told you how Danny's a halfa...

Sam gaped at him as he continued. She knew? "Well...Danny went ghost and all of a sudden all these Aurors came at us...they took Danny mom...we have to try and get him back...but first...we have to fill Sam in on a couple things."

The woman slowly nodded and lead Sam and Tucker over to a small table with chairs. The three of them sat down and Mrs. Foley began to speak, "The first thing I should say is this...Hollywood got it wrong. Witches don't eat children, they don't have green skin with warts, and when they get wet I assure you that they don't melt..."

This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

><p>(Lupin's house in Amity)<p>

Remus stepped through the fire place ready to just walk straight out the door and look for Danny and his friends. The quicker he got the boy out of this town the less likely he was going to get hurt. He stepped through the fire place only to trip moments later and go flying head first into the room. A pair of arms caught and him and helped him stand up properly. Lupin smiled as he looked up and saw who it was.

"Hello Kingsley...it has been a while sense I've seen you...two weeks or so," The large man smile but the face was far to serious. It wasn't a simple hello and tea time visit. This was work related.

"Yes it has...Remus...you remember that Ghost you were looking for?" His blood ran cold for but a moment. "They found it...and they took it to the Ministry Remus...You don't have many options at this point..."

He took a deep breath and looked the man straight in the eyes, "What options do I have?"

He sighs and sets a view files on a near by table, "Honestly...just one..."

"An that would be...?"

Kingsley sighed and pointed to each file...each one had a picture, "A squib had been found nearby...he is most likely connected to this halfa in some way...these files here are those of registered witches both pure, half, and muggle-borns and their families... The one I want you to go to is this one...the Foley Family...they might be able to do something...be it legal or not..."

"Alright..." His eyes scanned over the pictures and he froze. He was sure for the briefest of moments he had seen Lily. He looks back to the picture and he sighs a bit in disappointment. Not Lily...someone who looked slightly like Lily...but not Lily. The red hair was just so much like Lily's. He sighs and set the picture aside. He looked at the name in file.

'Madison Kathleen Fenton...?' Remus thought as he looked at the paper...where had he heard that name before...he just shrugged it off after a moment. He closed the file, 'Its funny how some complete strangers could look like old friends.'

* * *

><p>AN- Oh my oh my...So Umbridge has Danny, Sam is being told about all things witch, and Remus has to go see the Foley family. But things seem a bit strange. What connection does Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother, have to Lily Potter? If you wanna find out I need at least 15 reviews. Also...i have another Harry Potter Story I'm working on called Lions and Snakes. Its interesting...go check it out.


	5. His Kryptonite

Disclaimer: I don't own this cartoon or book in any way shape or form.

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open minded." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as transfer students. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back with them as a new danger rises.

AN- Oh my God...i just love how many people like this story. 50 reviews, 78 reviews, 46 favorite, 4,660 views.

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 5: His Kryptonite

(The Ministry)

A scream rang out filling the near quiet room as sparks flew. Danny stood there chained to the wall as he had been before. The scream had come from him and for good reason. Only three people were within the room...the woman from before, Danny himself, and then a man...a man in a stark white lab coat. The man held a strange material that seemed to glow just like his cuffs though the glow was stronger then before up against our young ghost hunters forearm. It burned the skin and yet another scream tore out from his throat. What was this material? Why did it hurt so much?

The longer it was pressed against him the more this pain increased. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he accidentally bit into his tongue. Umbridge watched him with curiosity. Never before had she seen a ghost react so violently to Ghrytonite...but then again...she had never seen a Ghost scream from pain either. Before finding Danny the ghost who came in contact with it would simple become immobile or at the very least slow down...but never this. A smile formed on her grotesquely happy face. The original idea was to make him uncomfortable enough to answer the questions sense he wouldn't willingly do it now...but this was even better. Perhaps he would be more willing to do it now.

She approached Danny slowly and waved the man away. He nodded curtly and rushed from the room, leaving the Ghrytonite...and the screaming behind. He had only done what Umbridge had asked him to do because he feared that he would lose his job if he didn't. As she got close to Danny her smile widened.

"Mr. Phantom...I'm sure you must be ready to talk to me now..." his name had been the only thing she got out of him before he had gone quiet on her.

Danny glared at her and remained quiet in a show of resistance...Umbridge only smiled, "Now I know your smarter then this Mr. Phantom...I've looked through the file they have on you in Amity Park...you seemed rather clever...brilliant even...the pure unadulterated power you have...and...you're so unusual..." her hand stroked against his cheek and her face was close to his as she inspected him. "I never knew it was possible to physically touch a specter before...now please be a good little ghost and answer the questions I've asked you."

He paused and his eyes looked away from her for a moment and he seemed to consider what she was saying. He breathed in through his mouth and looked like he was about to speak. Umbridge smiled at this. A mixture of saliva and blood hit her right in the face and she stumbled back in shock. Had that brat really just spat at her! She let out a loud screech and slapped him across the face leaving a large hand print on his cheek. Danny winced but a playfully defiant smirk was still on his lips.

This only angered Umbridge more. She slowly grabbed the Ghrytonite and played with it in her hands...molding it to fit her desired purpose. She smiled down at her hands. 'Close enough' she thought. Soon it was wrapped around Danny's neck and he was gasping for air. It burned mercilessly and he struggled to free his hands so he could remove it. Umbridge only smirked as she left the room.

"I'll be back soon Mr. Phantom...please reconsider talking to me." But would he last long enough for that to happen. He couldn't breathe.

* * *

><p>(Outside the Foley house)<p>

Remus inhaled deeply as he worked over what he was going to say in his mind. 'Hello...you remember me? Yes Sam's neighbor...I'm sorry to inform you that you're friend Danny has been kidnapped...oh by the way I'm a wizard.' No...'hello...I'm a wizard and...' Still no...'Danny has been kidnapped and...' Oh damn this all to hell. He sighed deeply as he paced back and forth in front of the door. How was he going to explain this? Yes they were a family of magical descent but this would still be hard to believe. He sighed and made a movement like he was going to knock on the door. He hesitated and again went back to pacing.

This went on for several more minutes before he finally worked up the nerve to knock...which ended up being a waste. Apparently Tucker...the son...had managed to wire his PDA in such a way that it actually sensed magical signatures. He knew he had been out there the whole time and even before that he had know that Lupin was a wizard. Tucker invited him inside and Remus was surprised to find Samantha Manson in the same house. He sat down and drank the tea offered to him as he told them about the situation they were in. Most of them knew the dangers well enough already. I pulled two of the three bottles Dumbledore had given me from my coat pockets. The green and the blue one. The content of both bottles were drained by the time they left.

* * *

><p>( Ministry)<p>

There was screaming and shouting everywhere but Danny was to unfocused to hear more then a dull and jumbled roar of sound. His breathing had become incredibly shallow and even the pain of the material had ebbed away into a deep numb feeling. He no longer struggled to free his hands. It wouldn't really do him much good at this point. He was probably going to die here...and no one he knew was around...so who would know if he stopped fighting for the last few moments...who would know if he gave up...if he decided if he just wanted to die without a fight. He was just so tired...

He shook his head vigorously as he noticed where his train of thought was heading. He wasn't going to die that. He had to keep fighting, and hoping that maybe...just maybe he would fine a way out of this. Danny weakly struggled against the bonds that kept him from moving from the wall. The sounds around him took on a better clarity. Shouting...shouting and fighting? Was that really what he was hearing outside? He was forced to stop his struggle when a wave of nauseous and pain swept through him. He was feeling dizzy and light-headed. Danny's vision tunneled and everything took on a surreal look. His body slumped forward as he allowed his eyes to close.

'-_ny...!' _His hearing was fuzzy and he wasn't sure what this new voice was saying at first.

_'Danny!'_ Sam?

"Danny! Answer me! Say something! Danny!" My eyes slowly opened to see a panicked Sam

'So someone had come to rescues me?' I thought to myself as my eyes closed and I faded into the black.

* * *

><p>AN- Sorry that I skipped over the battle...i might have it neck chapter. Oh my...it seems that Danny is in trouble here. Umbitch was torturing Danny and even went so far as to actually put something like a collar around his neck. What exactly is Ghrytonite? Is it what Kryptonite is to Superman? Is it his weakness? Hell...will he even live long enough for us to find out? To find out you have to review...and if its not to much to ask...i want 25 reviews this time...and maybe each one can have 5 words or more? Pretty pretty please! P.S.- please go check out my story "Lions and Snakes."<p> 


	6. Of Love War And Weapons

Disclaimer: Oh my God I just bought the rights to Danny phantom and Harry Potter...! *pout***** okay...no I didn't...jeez...now I've made myself depressed now...Boo!

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open minded." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as transfer students. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back with them as a new danger rises.

A/N: Yay! It might have taken a little while but you guys eventually pulled through! 54 favorites! 97 alerts! (76) reviews *hahaha you actually gave me one extra there*! And 6754 views! That's amazing! that great!

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 6: of Love, War, and Weapons

(Minister)

Sam panicked as her head zipped around looking for something, anything that could help Danny. She wasn't about to let one of her best friends die like this. In a cold dungeon. Her unsteady hands grabbed something from the bag at her side and inspected it. It was a vial of a ruby red liquid that sparkled with even the slightest bit of light. Sam opened the vial and carefully set it to his lips. Magic...that's what Lupin had said it was. If it was magic than surely it could save him.

A few drops made it into his open mouth before Sam was pulled back by her hair and thrown to the floor. The rest spilled done his front. Sam looked up at her attacker with such contempt that it would have caused the sanest of people to check themselves into Mungo's for a permanent stay. There in front of her stood a woman dressed in an almost blindingly bright shade of pink. Her sickly sweet smile sent a chill down Sam's spine. There in front of her stood Umbridge. She stepped closer to the goth and grabbed her by the front of the shirt. She pulled Sam up to look at her.

"Who pray tell are you...and why are you stealing the property of the minister?" Umbridge smiled while she said it. The tone behind the words was threatening.

Sam struggled to get free from the toad woman's grip but it was no use. She finally gave up and just glared at the woman, "I'm the girl who's going to kick your sorry ass if you don't let go of me! And what the hell are you talking about! Danny isn't anyone's property! Let him go!"

"A young lady shouldn't use such language and demand such things so freely...especially towards someone far more powerfully then she is..." The tone remained the same only causing the anger in Sam to grow. She swung her arm out smacking the woman directly in the face. A moment of silence filled the room.

"You...little brat..." there was a look of anger on her face that could not be measure. She slammed Sam into the opposite wall and drew back her hand ready to hit her.

A voice came from a few feet away them. "Don't..." shackles clanked against the wall as their owner struggled to free his hands "you dare..." he pulled his hands forward and and the material of the cuffs was starting to crack "hurt her!" The cuffs shattered and Danny lunged forward pulling Umbridge away from Sam. This burst of energy didn't stop there. He blindly threw hits. Some making contact while others didn't.

Danny backed her up into a corner and stood towering over her. He stared into her eyes with such intensity that she couldn't turn away. Danny's fist snapped forward as if to hurt her but only slammed into the wall causing the stone to crumble. She stared at the hole with pure unadulterated fear before passing out right there and then.

His breathing was heavy and weak as he released her and let her fall to the ground. Slowly he walked over to Sam and helped her up smiling at her. She blushed slightly but smiled right back. They were alone in the room with no one else there aside from an unconscious Umbridge. Danny felt warm as he looked at Sam and she felt the same warmth. The two of them leaned in slightly caught up in the moment...

Lupin and Tucker rushed in interrupting it. The two of them jumped away from each other looking embarrassed.

Lupin, "Did we...interrupt something?"

"What! No of course not!" Danny laughed nervously while he blushed a deep red. Sam's cheeks were just as red. "You must be crazy if you think you were!"

Tucker smirked looking at the two of them, "Rrrrrighhhht..."

"It doesn't matter really...we need to leave before the Aurors arrive anyways," Moony sighed and pulled an old looking tattered notebook. "This...is a Portkey...its used to travel from one place to another in moments by touching it after it's been activated...this one will specifically send us to my home back in Amity Park...Now when I activate it I want you to hold on tight...you wouldn't want to end up in the wrong place."

Tucker touched the notebook without hesitation...Danny and Sam however...were a bit more cautious...they reached their hands out to it carefully and once they touched it, it was activated. Suddenly they were off the ground moving at an impossible speed. The sudden shock of it caused Danny's grip to loosen. He was slowly slipping away from the notebook and he couldn't regain his hold on it.

Lupin noticed this and his eyes widened, "We're almost there! Just hold on for a few more seconds!"

But it was to late. His grip slipped entirely and he suddenly found himself on an abandoned street. A familiar street. He stood up shakily and looked around. He was in Amity Park...but closer to his home rather then Lupin's. In fact his home was right about...He suddenly paled as he looked towards where his house was...or rather...where it was suppose to be. There was no home there. Only rubble and ruins.

Danny ran forward and started digging through the debris, "Mom! Dad! Jazz!"

He couldn't think, he couldn't even breath. He dug through the rubble until his hands were scraped and bloody. He didn't even notice when someone in a black cloak approached him from behind until he felt a boney hand on his shoulder. Danny turned around swiftly to face him. The hooded figure stood there watching with hidden eyes. Danny found himself paralyzed with fear.

The man was so close to him that he could feel his cold breath ghosting across his face, "...Hello child..."

"H-hello" was all he could say as he looked upon the person in front of him.

"Do you...like what I've done to your home?" He couldn't see it but he knew the man was smiling under his hood. "Consider it a warning of what is to come...if you choose the wrong side...the side that isn't mine...this is your home correct...? Destroying this means you can not return to it...and...unless you join me...the whole town will follow..."

Danny forced himself to look away..his eyes were wide and slightly fearful, "Why are you doing this? Why...why me?"

His cold hand reached out and stroke Danny's cheek causing him to shiver, "For power of course...and from what I've heard...you are a very powerful person."

"But...but my family...?" The words were barely above a whisper.

"No longer a problem...they won't be holding you back anymore," the index finger of his boney hand pressed itself against Danny's forehead. "I'm willing to remove anything from this world that's holding you back...to make you a better weapon..."

A sudden surge of power was sent through him and it felt like a dam broke inside him. His hands tingled and and sparks flew across his vision. He dropped to his knees and started to breath heavily, "What...what did you do to me?"

"I removed a magical seal on you...after all...a muggle doesn't shoot someone with a gun on safety...why would I do that...use a weapon with his magic blocked off."

"Danny! Danny!" Sam's voice was heard several feet away and the dark figure looked up...he glided away and within moments he disappeared into the shadows. Sam ran over and knelt in front of him. Lupin and Tucker were standing further away breathing heavily like they had just run a marathon "Danny! Oh god Danny! What happened? Your house! Where's your parents? What about Jazz?"

All he could say was, "Gone...gone...they're gone."

As the adrenalin stopped pumping and he finally realized what he was saying...he started to weep and Sam's arms wrapped around him. Tucker said nothing. No witty remark about what they were doing. He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He wasn't heartless after all. So the four of them stayed there. Two kneeling, two standing. All mourning three lives lost whether they knew the poor souls or not.

* * *

><p>AN- okay...I'm ready for the hate mail so bring it on...but know this...things aren't always how they appear. Okay...I want another 25 reviews before I post the next chapter...and also...I'd like it if you check out some of these stories...

(Harry Potter) LIONS AND SNAKES- An unwanted gift changed Snape's whole life...he gave up one thing and gained everything he ever could have wanted. Voldemort's favorite minion is given a gift. One that has been locked away in the Malfoy Manor for over a decade. But this gift comes as a heavy burden to the potion master. It's a young woman whom is surprising familiar to him….he might not know her….but perhaps he once knew her parents…perhaps he knows her brother. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, NL/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters.

(Naruto/ Bones crossover) THE LIGHT AND THE LAB- If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. What if what you said was true. Naruto is sent to a world nothing like his own and as time passes is forced to question his own sanity. Six months afterward however the people and things that he was told were nothing but hallucinations start to show up in his life once again. A boy who looks very much like him but isn't him is found dead in a public park with a note attached to his clothing, "A slow ninja is a dead ninja". Booth and squints are brought in to investigate. Little do they know that this case will bring them into a world like no other and Zack will be along for the ride just for the hell of it. Parings: ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.

(Hunger Games) THE LAST JABBER JAY- This is a tale of love, friendship, horror, and tragedy...the story of the 45th hunger games...the story of The Last Jabber Jay.

….and again remember...25 reviews.


	7. Dark Clouds With A Silver Lining

Disclaimer: bored bored bored...what to do? Hmmm...i'll buy the rights to Harry Potter and Danny Phantom! *goes on computer to look up price...gapes at the screen* Never mind...to expensive...i can't own them! *weep*.

Full summary: "you can't be both human and a ghost!" Harry said confused at the very aspect. "Well I use to think that wizards only exist in stories and video games….but here you stand," Danny countered. "Try to have a more open minded." Danny's powers put him and his family and friends in danger. Two groups wish to use him as a weapon, one group wishes to protect him. For Danny's own protection he sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry during Harry's fifth year as transfer students. Harry doesn't trust him…Danny doesn't trust Harry but they soon find that they must work together to save the world and ones they love. Along way he discovers a few things about all three groups and the long kept secret about himself and Amity Park. He learns of four children born in the city. A young girl born on Halloween, stripped of her magic a day before 11th birthday by parents who wanted their child to be normal, A boy supposedly born a squib never knowing that his powers are really just locked away, and two twin brothers born as their parents visited relatives in the US. Only one is brought back with them as a new danger rises.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. You guys took a while to get the reviews up and then I had finals to study for and finally my grandmother died...all of which stopped me from working on the chapter. Anyways...at least I have it done now. Yay! It might have taken a little while but you guys eventually pulled through! 65 favorites! 111 alerts! (105) reviews *hahaha you actually gave me a few extra there*! And 9,298 views! That's amazing! that great!

* * *

><p>A phantom of all worlds<p>

By. maximum ride

Chapter 7: Dark Clouds With A Silver Lining

Danny felt numb as he was led along towards Lupin's house. Dead...his family was dead. His mind couldn't process it. How could they be gone? Danny had seen them only this morning. His mother had made him breakfast and kissed him on the cheek. He had blushed in embarrassment and had wiped his cheek clean. His father had shown him one of his new inventions. The Fenton Specter-um...a small object that would give off a multicolored light when ever a ghost was nearby...specifically the Inviso-Bill...God...Danny hated that stupid name. He really needed to get people to pay attention when he said his name was 'Danny Phantom'. Maybe he needed to started shouting it like the box ghost. Anyways...with one click of one of the Specter-um many buttons it was suppose to destroy them instantly. All that would be left was a small sample big enough to run tests on.

Of course it had lit up like a Christmas tree the moment his father turned it on but the older man just shrugged it off thinking it was a glitch. Jazz had been in the room and dragged Danny out the first chance she got. She told him he should let his parents on the secret before he got himself killed. Danny couldn't do it. He was scared. What if they hated him? What if even after knowing the truth they still wanted to rip him apart 'molecule by molecule'? He didn't want that. They started to argue and that arguing soon turned into a full blown shouting match.

"I HATE YOU!"

Danny hadn't meant to say those words...he really hadn't...he had meant that he only hated her meddling in what he considered his business and his business alone...but he had still said those horrible words. Tears formed in Jazz's eyes and she took a step back from him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. It was painful to look at. She whispered the words, "I was only trying to help." She let out a loud sob and rushed from the room. His parents peaked in, curious about what had just happened. Danny couldn't take it. He couldn't take the staring. He ran passed them out the door.

He wrapped his arms around himself and Sam looked at him with sad eyes. Tucker couldn't even lay his on him but Danny could see pity in them just out of the corner of his own. He was led through a door and sat down in a large arm chair. He stared out at nothing and didn't move from his seat as Lupin messed with the fireplace only feet away. Danny wouldn't speak, hell...he was barely able to listen as his friends tried to talk to him. The comfort was lost on him. Danny barely felt someone grab his arms and slowly lead him towards the fire place. He saw the greenish blaze. Was it going to kill him? He honestly didn't care at this point. As he walked through it he felt a chill. He heard Lupin say something but he didn't bother to pay attention to exactly what it was.

The rest of the night was even more of a blur. He remembered people staring at him and Lupin's voice speaking softly. About what really was a mystery to him. He did hear the word ghost several times. Sometime it was used to describe him. Danny just stared forward not even caring that Lupin wasn't telling them what made him a halfa. They didn't need to know that he was human. When all was said and done he floated up to one of the rooms and laid down on a bed. Minutes later someone opened the door. Sam didn't say a word. She approached and arms slowly wrapped around him.

"Everything's going to be alright Danny...I swear..." He fell asleep with that in mind. For the moment it put his mind at ease. He fell asleep thinking that maybe she was right and everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>(the following days)<p>

Danny didn't leave the room often in the days to come. Sam brought him food but he would only eat it after she had left. He didn't speak to anyone. His own self pity was all that he thought of as stayed in his room. All he did was eat, sleep, and in the night he would fly. Danny sighed as he his put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. It was lunch time and Sam was probably on her way up with a bowl of soup or maybe a sandwich. It didn't matter to him really. He closed his eyes as the door a few feet away opened. He expected Sam to speak to him or at the very least touch his arm as she had been doing each time she entered the room. It was a way for her to remind him that he was not alone. Though he didn't react to it at the time the fact that she did it at always made him feel warm.

He heard the door close and the sound of porcelain hitting wood but nothing more. The person who had entered just stood there watching him. Danny considered opening his eyes but he decided against it. He wanted to see what happened. A hand reached out and touched his face but it wasn't Sam's. The hand was to big to be hers and it was also much rougher...like whomever this hand belong to had been working hard most of her life. He slowly opened his eyes and the hand pulled away quickly.

A middle aged red headed woman stood there looking startled. She reminded him so much of his mother that he was a bit startled. She did not look like her aside from the red hair...but the way she held herself was so much like a real mother that Danny sat up and for the first time in days he spoke, "Erm hello..."

"Hello dear..." the startled look she had once possessed was gone but she still looked quite surprised. Her eyes softened some degree and she smiled at him. His heart dropped at that look. The smile was so much like his mother's to. He took a deep breath and sat up and pulled the bowl at the bed side table closer to him. It looked like a thick beef stew. He slowly started to eat and the woman stayed and watched. She had the most curious look on her face.

"They told me you were different from most ghost...but...this surprises me," She voice spoke with a certain tone that she had personally reserved for the children in her life. "Were you sleeping when I walked in? How peculiar...I never knew ghost could do that...or eat for that matter...I was rather skeptical about bringing you this food when that Sam girl asked me to. "

He signed and set the bowl aside. "Yeah...most ghost don't...I'm a bit strange I guess" his eyes closed slightly and he looked up at her with an almost sad smile. "...freaky huh?"

She set a hand on his shoulder and smiled, "No...not freaky at all...more special actually."

Danny and the woman talked for quite some time after that. They talked about small things and big. She talked about her family who she loved dearly and he spoke of his own hesitantly as he ate. By the time supper was set on the stove he was laughing like old times though in the back of his mind he still felt the void of having lost three of the most important people in his life. People were startled when he followed her downstairs and they continued to talk. Neither Lupin nor Dumbledore were present...Tucker and Sam were no where to be seen but most of the Weasley clan was still around. A small red headed teen was looking at him...Ginny was it? She smiled at him and he blushed a deep red not even knowing why he was. It wasn't really a red I suppose...so much as a deep and strange green. Danny wondered where everyone was but paid little mind to it. As he spoke with Mrs. Weasley the conversation took an uncomfortable turn.

"I suppose this is none of my business but...I was just curious...how exactly...did this happen?" Danny knew what she meant right away. How had he died. Danny didn't really know what to say to that. No one had cared enough to ask so he had never thought about what he would actually say. The look on his face made her hesitate, "I was just curious...I have children so close to your age...I was just...I was wondering what a child could have done to have something so horrible happen to them."

Danny bit his lower lip not knowing what he should say. He could tell her that he wasn't really dead. That would probably be the easiest thing to do...maybe even the smartest but Danny wasn't thinking rationally at this time. She might be fine with him being a strange ghost but what if she hated him for being a strange human.

"I don't really remember I guess...it was quite a while ago...all I remember is a green light." That wasn't entirely a lie...when he had activated the portal he hadn't stayed awake long enough to see anything other then that green light. Danny turned his back quickly hoping to avoid anymore questions. He didn't see the horrified looks of most of Molly's children nor did he see the sad look that had now over taken her features.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and quickly floated out of the room, "I think someones at the door...I'll go check on it!"

Of course he was lying. He hadn't heard a thing but he wanted to get out of there before someone asked to much. Danny wasn't looking where he was going as he exited the room and because of this...he didn't see anyone entering. Danny crashed into a black haired teen and both fell to the ground. Danny groaned and sat up. The boy before him looked sorta familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen him. Danny spotted something not two feet away from him. A pair of glasses. Danny sighed. He must have knocked them off the young man when he bumped into him. He slowly stood up and grabbed them off the floor.

"Sorry about that...i wasn't exactly watching where I was going," He handed the glasses back to the boy and both managed a weak smile.

"No problem...i wasn't exactly doing that either," The black haired young man joked.

Danny put his hand in front of the boy offering to help him up. Harry took it and everything went down hill from there. They both froze as memories were exchanged between them. Some were random. Harry saw Danny fighting the ghosts of his town and Danny saw Harry's time during the Tri-wizard tournament. What really disturbed them was one person whom showed up once in their shared memories. One took place in a graveyard. The other took place in a dark room. But they could both feel a presences that made their skin craw and their hearts race. A single face entered both their minds and they let go of each others hands involuntarily.

They both flew back hitting against opposite walls. Ginny and a few others rushed in and started fussing over them. As both Danny and Harry were helped up, their eyes locked and they stared at each other. The stare slowly turned into a glare for both of them. A seed of mistrust was planted. Whether it would thrive and grow or whither and die was up to them...and up to time.

* * *

><p>AN: if your wondering why Danny opened up so easily to Mrs. Weasley its because I just believe that he would be searching for some sort of mother figure to fill the void that the absence of his own mother has created. Okay...i think I'll be a bit evil this time...I want 40 reviews! and also...I'd like it if you check out some of these stories...

(Harry Potter) LIONS AND SNAKES- An unwanted gift changed Snape's whole life...he gave up one thing and gained everything he ever could have wanted. Voldemort's favorite minion is given a gift. One that has been locked away in the Malfoy Manor for over a decade. But this gift comes as a heavy burden to the potion master. It's a young woman whom is surprising familiar to him….he might not know her….but perhaps he once knew her parents…perhaps he knows her brother. HP/GW, HG/RW, SS/OC, FW/OC, DD/OC, LL/OC, NL/OC, DM/OC. Mentor and fatherly Snape in further chapters.

(Naruto/ Bones crossover) THE LIGHT AND THE LAB- If you were ranting and raving about being from a world full of Ninjas and demons you'd probably be sent to an asylum. But what if you weren't crazy at all. What if what you said was true. Naruto is sent to a world nothing like his own and as time passes is forced to question his own sanity. Six months afterward however the people and things that he was told were nothing but hallucinations start to show up in his life once again. A boy who looks very much like him but isn't him is found dead in a public park with a note attached to his clothing, "A slow ninja is a dead ninja". Booth and squints are brought in to investigate. Little do they know that this case will bring them into a world like no other and Zack will be along for the ride just for the hell of it. Parings: ShikaSaku, Booth/Bones, Hodgens/Angela, Zack/Hinata, and NaruGaara.

(Hunger Games) THE LAST JABBER JAY- This is a tale of love, friendship, horror, and tragedy...the story of the 45th hunger games...the story of The Last Jabber Jay.

….and again remember...40 reviews.


End file.
